Aivilo giving a good history Lesson
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Tim needs help with learning about the Newsboy strike. Aivilo can help. :


**Aivilo's good at her Histroy. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Aivilo giving a good History lessons**

Tim Drake typed vigorously at his computer. He had a three paged history essay due, and he blew it off until the last minute. In his defense, he was helping Batman the past week trying to track down The Joker. The week Joker planned to have a killing spree was the week that his history paper was due.

"Joker just loves screwing with my life any way possible doesn't he?" he sighed. "Who cares about the News Boys strike of 1899 anyway?"

"Watcha doing?" a random voice inquired from behind him. He jumped at the sound and turned around to see Aivilo with a big quirky grin on her face.

"Writing an essay, now beat it. I don't have time to deal with you." he huffed, turning back around to the computer screen.

"What's the essay suppose to be about?" she inquired, sitting on the side on his desk. For once she wasn't wearing her costume or overalls. She had on a pair of jeans, sneakers, a green t-shirt, and a brown jacket. Lastly she had on a hat that looked very similar to Indiana Jones'.

Tim let out a frustrated sigh, but knew he had to answer if she was going to leave.

"The newsboy strike of 1899." he answered in a unenthusiastic mumble.

"Sweet! That was soooooooo awesome. I mean, Kid Blink was all awesome with the speeches and rallying up the boys and Spot was all awesome wearing his pink suspenders, but at the time baby colors were reversed. Blue was for girls because it was considered dainty and pink was for boys 'cause it was a lighter color of red and symbolized courage." she explained with a motor mouth. Tim had to quickly pick his jaw off of the ground.

"How do you know all of that?" he inquired.

"'Cause it was one of the only things in History class that I found interesting. Of course after I looked up all the info I could I poofed myself into the realm of the Musical Newsies and even though it was only loosely based on the real event, it was still pretty intense. It helped that I knew all the songs too. Awesome movie." she smiled. "Later on the main character Cowboy A.K.K Jack Kelly, would play the live action version of Batman. He did a pretty okay job, but he sounded like he constantly had asthma." she explained.

"Wait, rewind that. There's a movie about the strike." Tim questioned, trying to keep up with her talking.

"I just said that a live action movie of your mentor has him sounding like he's having an asthma attack and all you worry about is the musical about the strike?"

"Am I in the movie?" Tim inquired raising an eyebrow.

"No. It didn't even get to Dick yet."

"Then I just want to know about the strike." Tim smiled. Aivilo simply shrugged,

"Alright, just remember, this movie is only roughly about the strike." she snapped her fingers and the appeared in an alleyway.

"Where are we?" Tim questioned, noticing his surroundings and his new cloths. A blue button up shirt, brown loafers, and black pants and matching suspenders. Aivilo was wearing a button up blue sleeved shirt, black pants, loafers, and she still had on her Indiana Jones hat.

"We're on the set of Newsies, but if you wanna be technical, this is all real, so we're in new York city, 1899." she beamed.

"What's going on right now?" Tim inquired.

"Can you dance?" Aivilo questioned.

"Yeah, but…" Aivilo quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the street. There stood a lot of boys and Tim could hear some music. Aivilo pushed him into the group and she joined.

"We need a good assassination! We need an earthquake or a war!" she and the rest of the boys sang and danced while Tim was confused.

"How 'bout a crooked politician." one boy sang, while the other boys threw their hats at him.

"Hey stupid that ain't news no more!" As they continued to sing, Tim scanned the crowd looking for Aivilo. He then spotted her singing along with some of the boys.

"Aivilo! What's going on!"

"Just watch!"

"This is crazy!" Tim exclaimed.

"You want crazy? I'll give you crazy!" Aivilo smiled, gave a wave, then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Aivilo! AIVILO!" Tim looked around to see that she was no where in sight. Next thing he knew, he was pushed down by two boys. Another boy reached down and helped him up. Apparently the two boys who just pushed him were the Delancy Brothers, and the guy who helped him up was Jack Kelly.

~*~*~*~*~A few days later*~*~*~*~*~

Aivilo was reading a Batgirl comic happily. Abruptly a thought crossed her mind.

"Crap I should take Tim out of 1899." In a poof of smoke, she disappeared, and reappeared next to Tim and a crowd of boys.

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" he chanted, waving a sign.

"Having fun?" Aivilo questioned with a smile.

"Aivilo! You have no clue what I've been through!" he exclaimed. Just then, Cowboy walked out of a building.

"WE DID IT!" he proclaimed gallantly, and everyone cheered, including Tim.

"Alright. Now you have a paper to write." Aivilo smiled, and snapped her fingers. In a blink of an eye, Tim was back in his room, and he knew exactly how to write the essay. He smiled happily to himself.

Once he got his essay back he was amazed by the grade. An A+!

"Maybe Aivilo's not so bad after all."

**Oh Tim. I don't own Newsies by the way :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
